Catwoman
by Bloody-Madhatter
Summary: Je suis née en recevant un don d'ont j'aurais voulu me passer,car tout don est une malédiction et bien que j'adore ce que je suis,je me déteste aussi.Je jouie d'une liberter sans limiter,mais aussi d'une immence solitude.
1. seule

Bonjours a tous, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic que j'espère que vous aller aimer…je suis pas sure si ma phrase est cohérente lol. Mais malgré toute les nouvelles fics que je vais pouvoir faire le petit message poche changeras jamais lol et le voici : :**_ Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne._**__

_ **Bonne lecture à tous!!**_

**__**

**Chapitre 1:** Seule

Seule…se mot exprime toute ma vie jusqu'à maintenant. Une vie solitaire emplie de perte, tous ce qu'il me reste est l'école de sorcier dans laquelle j'étudie, je me nomme Lily Evans et je suis différente. Certain diront que c'est un don que j'ai et que sans lui je serais surment morte a mon tour, mais chaque don est une malédiction…Je suis prédit a vivre une vie solitaire et incomprise, mais je pourrais toujours conter sur moi-même et sur mes semblable, les chats. Je n'ai aucun amis mis a part eux et il me suffise, mais quoi de plus normale lorsqu'on est une catwoman. Il y a bien certaine personne qui on essayer de m'approcher, mais je l'ai est envoyé promener. Il n'y a qu'une personne qui persiste et elle se nomme James Potter, il fait partie du groupe le plus populaire de cette école de sorcier qu'est Poudlard, les Maraudeurs. Il a de magnifiques yeux bleu acier et de soyeux cheveux noir en bataille ainsi qu'une carrure d'athlète à en faire baver plus d'une. Il traîne toujours avec Sirius Black pour qui j'ai une certaine aversion, ce que je peux le mépriser se sale chien…enfin il a de beau cheveux d'un noir d'encre et des yeux d'un bleu nuit incroyable et plus d'une fille se ferais damner pour se retrouver une seule fois dans ses bras musclé, il y a aussi le petit Peter Pettigrow…ha ha chaque fois que je le vois j'ai une envie irrésistible de lui foutre une peur d'enfer juste pour le voir partir a courir t-elle une sourire effrayer, même si malgré moi je dois avouer qu'une souris c'est mignon et que lui il me fait plus penser a un rat trouillard. Et le dernier, mais non le moindre, mon préférer de tous Remus Lupin. Il est doux et gentil, pour moi se n'est qu'une connaissance puisque je ne fait que lui adresser la parole qu'une fois de temps en temps pour le travail, mais je sais qu'il est différent. Ne vous méprenez pas sur mes sentiments à son égard, se n'est que de l'estime et rien de plus. Il a des cheveux d'un blond paille argenter et des yeux d'or merveilleux.

- Hey Evans! S'exclama une douce voix moqueuse.

En parlant de ces débiles les voilà qui se ramène. Je ne me sens pas du tout d'humeur a les endurer alors autant les ignorés.

Lily poursuivit son chemin sans se retourné marchant même un peu plus vite, faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu. Elle se dirigeait vers le parc sans se soucier de rien dans une main se referma sur son poignet. Elle se retourna brusquement prête à bondir sur la personne.

- Si tu crois que je vais te laisser filer ce coup si tu te trompes, sa fait trois fois que tu me fais se coup aujourd'hui. Dit James.

- Dégage Potter je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Cracha t-elle.

- Mais c'est que le minou mord aujourd'hui. Ria t-il. Aller range tes griffes je viens en paix.

- Lâche moi!

- Pas avant que tu ne te calmes.

La poigne de James était trop étroite pour qu'elle puisse retirer son poignet alors elle n'avait que deux choix, le massacrer ou se calmer. Elle jugea que la deuxième option était la meilleure, mais s'il ne la laissait pas bientôt elle ne répondrait plus de ce qu'elle ferait. Lily se forças à se calmer de mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux? Demanda t-elle froidement.

- Seulement te parler. Répondit-il un sourire aux lèvres.

- Navré je suis occupé, maintenant lâche moi.

- Ha oui et à quoi? Demanda James en lâchant son poignet.

- Sa ne te regarde pas.

- Ouais c'est sa, cause toujours. Tu n'as aucun n'amis, tu n'as aucun travail a faire, tu n'as rien.

- Aussi j'ai quelque chose, un emmerdeur qui me colle au cul d'ont j'essais de me débarrasser. Sur se elle tourna les talons en le laissant planter la.

- Tu ferais mieux de la laisser tomber Cornedrue, tu vois bien que cette fille ce fou totalement de toi et en plus elle est bizarre. Pourquoi tu n'en choisi pas une autres, comme Shella Hilton elle est folle de toi donnerais n'importe quoi pour sortir avec toi. Dit Sirius en se rapprochant de James.

- Parce que je ne veux pas d'elle Patmol, elle na rien d'intéressant, tandis que Lily…

- On le sait, on le sait elle est merveilleuse et différente avec ses beaux cheveux roux et ses brillants yeux verts. Ria t-il. Toi quand tu as une idée la tête y'a vraiment rien qui peut te faire changé d'idée, même la plus belle fille de l'école.

James ne répondit pas à Sirius et continua de fixer Lily qui disparaissait derrière les portes de chêne du hall. « Un jour je réussirais a t'avoir Lily Evans, je te le jure.»

Voilà mon premier chapitre, vous seriez gentils de me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en penser.

****

**_Ps:_**_ Pour ma fic le destin d'une fleur je voulais vous dire que je vais peut être la remettre a noël ou l'été prochain dépendant. Et je voulais remercier toute les personnes qui ont lue cette histoire, autant ceux qui mon fait part de leur présence dans des reviews que ceux qui on lu en silence, mais spécialement ma petite Helene et Emma qui mon fait réfléchir en m'envoyant leur review après que j'aille annoncé le retraie de cette fic et que sans le savoir elle mon encouragé a la poursuivre. _


	2. une sombre veille de noël

Message poche :**_ Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne. _**Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps

**Bonne lecture**!!!!!!!

Chapitre 2 : Une sombre veille de noël

Ses longs cheveux roux auburn voletaient doucement dans la brise du soir alors que le ciel blanc menaçait de déverser sa neige. Ses yeux vert émeraude, perdu dans le vague, regardaient le paysage qui s'exposait devant elle, le lac s'agitait sous le vent froit les dernières feuilles restantes s'envolant dans l'air et la tempête grondant au loin. Elle poussa un soupire alors qu'une petite chatte blanc comme la neige s'approchait d'elle sans le moindre bruit, il lui sauta sur les jambes en miaulant doucement. - Bonjours Blanche, lui dit doucement Lily avec un sourire en se mettant à la flatter.- Alors tu as des nouvelles à m'apporter?

Le chaton lâcha un miaulement et elle eu un petit rire triste.- Noël approche…Tous vont partir dans leur famille et moi je resterais cloîtrer ici comme toujours…Je déteste tellement cette endroit, si tu savais Blanche comme je peu le détester. Je sais que je devrais être reconnaissante, mais je ne peux pas…Tous ses gens heureux, me rende malade. Ils ne voient même pas comment c'est sombre au dehors, ils sont tous enfermer dans la petite bulle que leur crée cette école. Mais lorsqu'ils partiront, ils mouront tous les uns après les autres, comme Potter. Ils se pensent tellement plus que les autres à se pavaner dans le château et en faisant son fière que ses parents soit de grands aurores, quand il quittera cette école, il verra la misère qui grouille partout, à chaque coin de rue sans jamais connaître le repos. Il verra ce que tout le monde lui a toujours cacher et il regrettera le jour où il a quitté Poudlard. Lui et ses amis ne feront pas de vieux os, sa je peux te le garantir. Elle posa son regard sur la petite chatte Blanche qui la regardait de ses doux yeux bleu ciel.- Tu dois me trouver pathétique avec toute les penser sombre qui me trottes en tête. Elle la sera doucement contre elle en continuant de caresser son doux pelage. La neige commença doucement à tomber dans un voile blanc, commençant à couvrir le sol de flocon. - J'aimerais tant que tu restes avec moi pour l'éternité, avec ombre, crystal, ténèbre, flocon, espérence et alanis. Je sais que c'est impossible, mais j'ai envie d'espérer que se le sois. Vous êtes la seule lumière qui existe en se monde pour moi, vous êtes ma famille et mes amis. Elles restèrent là un temps indéfini, percevant le lac se glacer sous le vent, les vagues ralentissant doucement pour se figer entièrement.

- Alors Evans on rêvasse? Demanda une voix moqueuse.

- Dégage Potter, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de t'entendre aujourd'hui.

- C'est dommage parce que moi j'ai envie d'entendre ta douce voix de sirène et de voir ton jolie minois d'hirondelle.

- Va dont faire tes bagages et te préparer à rentrer chez toi au lieu de me casser les pieds avec tes belles paroles emmerdantes de petit menteur.

- À ton plus grand regret j'en suis sur, je dois t'annoncer que je reste ici pour les vacances et que mes belles paroles emmerdantes de petit menteur comme tu dis, son bien plus que cela. C'est la pure et simple vérité.

- Tu n'as jamais dit la vérité et tu ne l'as dira jamais. Répliqua-t-elle sévèrement.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment rabat-joie des fois, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est noël.

- Et alors?

- Et bien tout le monde devrait être heureux a noël, c'est la fête de la compassion, de l'espoir et de l'amour.

- Je n'ai aucune compassion pour personne, comme personne n'en a jamais eu pour moi et l'espoir est la seule lumière qu'il me reste en se bat monde et qui me retiens en vie alors se n'est pas cette stupide fête qui va y changer quelque chose.

- Et l'amour qu'est ce que tu en fais? Demanda doucement James avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

- L'amour sa n'existe pas, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je me fendrais en quatre pour fêter une ombre, un souffle de vent inexistant que les gens on inventer pour faire croire qu'il tenait aux autres.

- Si l'amour n'existe pas, alors que ressens-tu pour elle? Dit-il en pointant le chat.

- Un profond respect et de l'amitié, rien d'autre et c'est pareille pour elle. Maintenant laisse moi tranquille.

- Il va en falloir bien plus pour me faire partir miss Evans. Moi je crois que l'amour existe et je crois aussi que tu te trompe lourdement dans tes propos. Beaucoup de gens on de la compassion pour toi.

- Tu mens.

- Non.

- Si tu mens. Aucun d'eux n'a un tant soit peu de compassion pour moi, pour eux je suis solitaire et je me pense meilleure qu'eux et tu veux que je te dise, ils ont raison parce que je le suis.

- Je sais.

- Faux tu ne sais rien alors tait-toi!

- Écoute je sais très bien que tu ne dois pas avoir eux une vie facile jusqu'à maintenant pour penser ainsi, mais tu as une famille qui t'aime et d'après ce que j'ai pus comprendre tu as aussi une sœur et même si sa peux ne pas être toujours facile avec elle je suis sur qu'elle t'aime et que vous avez déjà passer plein de bon moment ensemble. James la vit faire un sourire et sourire et sourit à son tour, mais il disparut bien vite quand elle se mit à rire tristement.

- Merci Potter, merci beaucoup. Ricana Lily froidement.

Il la regarda interloquer ne sachant plus très bien comment réagir et que faire. Il ne comprenait décidément plus rien.

- Sincèrement merci, tu viens de me prouver à quel point vous êtes stupide toi et les gens de ta race. Si tu veux tout savoir, ma sœur me méprise, elle m'a toujours traité de monstre de monstre du plus loin que je me souvienne et j'ai été prisonnière de son emprise jusqu'à ce que je me sauve de la quatrième famille d'accueille où j'ai été envoyer, parce que au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas compris Potter, mes parents sont mort et enterrer! Cracha-t-elle. James lue toute la tristesse dans ses yeux et se sentit vraiment n'ayant voulu que la réconforter.

- Je suis désoler je ne savais…S'excusa-t-il piteusement.

- Maintenant tu sais, alors arrêtes de me pourchasser comme si j'étais une proie!

- Je voulais seule t'aider et être gentil.

- Je ne t'ai rien demander mis à part de me laisser tranquille, mais faut croire que c'est trop compliqué à comprendre où bien est-ce juste trop demander!

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé. Commença à s'énerver James.

- Ben c'est sa continu à être désoler et à ne pas vouloir voir la triste réalité en face, je te hais Potter, tu ne peux pas savoir jusqu'à quel point. Dit-elle fermement. James se leva d'un bond tanné d'entendre ses propos blessent.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'une pauvre conne Evans, je n'ai voulu que t'aider et je me suis même excuser pour l'erreur que j'ai commise, parce que oui c'était une erreur et je t'ai blesser, j'en suis vraiment désoler, mais l'erreur est humaine et je suis sur que même toi tu en fait.

- Non jamais et rien de ce que tu diras ne pourras jamais m'atteindre.

- Très bien, Parfait! Dans ce cas je retires mes paroles, je ne suis nullement désoler pour ce que je t'ai dit! Cracha-t-il avant de partir furieux vers le château la laissant toute seule.

- Non rien ne pourras jamais me blesser…soupira tristement Lily. Elle se leva, blanche dans les bras et rentra à son tour au château, elle rentra dans la salle commune ignorant tout les regards poster sur elle, particulièrement ceux des filles qui avait décider de rester au château pour noël dès qu'elles avaient sus que les maraudeurs resterait aux château. Elle monta a son dortoir et prit son papier a lettre que sa mère lui avait offert il y a bien longtemps et s'installa sur son lit.

Cher Pétunia,

Je sais que tu ne veux rien recevoir de moi, mais je tenait à te souhaiter un joyeux noël. Je sais que tu détestes cette date autant que moi, mais j'y tenais tout de même. Je t'ai écrit ses quelques mots avec l'espérance que tu les lises.

Je t'embrasse,  
ta sœur  
(Bien que je sache que sa te répugne)

Lily Evans

24 décembre 1976

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bon d'accord je sais qu'il est pas long pour le temps que j'ai mis et j'en suis vraiment désoler, mais je pouvais pas le poster plus tard.

Merci a tous ceux qui ont prit le temps de m'écrire un petit message, sa me fait toujours autant plaisir :

Alpo

Lady Lyanna

U.$.Hermy

cc johnson

Ethanielle ou Lyla

S-Jennifer-S

Lolie

Lily078

Jamesie-cass

Berry Flameglitter

Gody (j'était tellement fière quand j'ai reçus ta review, ha ha ha, être plus original que toi sa donne du fil a retordre.)

Kowai

Lunattica (lou est pas la on peut rien y faire, niark niark niark)

Helene

Sen Sever

Pinkiegranger

Eterna de Solary

Fanatique

Un gros merci à chacun, chacune d'entre vous j'ai toute beaucoup apprécier vos review elle mon toute fait plaisir et j'espère que vous allez tous, toutes passer un joyeux noël! J'espère aussi que mes lecteur silencieux vont en passer un très bon, parce que même si vous m'écrivez pas je vous adores!(vous croyiez que je vous avais oublier en et bien non!)

JOYEUX NOËL!!!!!!


	3. Le jour de l'an

Chapitre 3 : Le jour de l'an

Lily se dirigea vers la Grande Salle d'un pas morne, Noël c'était passer comme à l'habitude, sa sœur n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre ce qui ne l'étonnait aucunement, mais pour faire changement cette année James l'avait ignoré, ce qui l'avait surpris, soulagé et avait fait naître en elle un nouveau sentiment. Le jour de l'an arrivait, à minuit se soir la tout le monde fêterais la nouvelle année… mis à part elle, comme toujours, décidément cette fête ne lui réussissait pas non plus. À peine avait-elle franchit les portes que des gloussements lui vinrent aux oreilles. Elle tourna la tête vers la table qui avait été installé pour accueillir le peu d'élève restant à l'école, qui avait considérablement augmenté cette année du côté de la population féminine, et aperçut les maraudeurs en compagnie de poule caquetant comme des dindes. - Moi qui croyais passer des vacances paisible et relaxante…Soupira-t-elle amèrement. Elle passa accoter d'eux sans un regard et s'installa à une place un peu plus éloigner pour lire paisiblement en déjeunant. Elle se versa un vers de lait qu'elle but avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé avant de s'en resservir un deuxième, puis un troisième et ainsi de suite. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'approcher et s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle sentait le regard insistant de la personne et elle fini par relever la tête pour apercevoir une jeune fille avec de court cheveux blond couper en dégrader à la mode garçon, avec de magnifique yeux bleu mer dans lesquels on aurait pu se noyer. - Tu veux quelque chose? Demanda Lily en fronçant les sourcils

- Je prendrais bien un verre de lait. Dit la jolie blonde.

- La peinte est juste devant toi. Répondit-elle. Au bout de quelque minute elle redressa la tête pour croiser son regard qui ne l'avait pas quitté. - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixes?

- Parce que j'en ai envie.

- Tu ne peux pas aller fixer des gars à la place, pourquoi tu ne vas pas rejoindre le groupe de fille pâmé devant ces quatre idiots?

- Parce que c'est rare qu'on ait la chance de rencontrer une Catwoman. Dit malicieusement la jeune fille.

Lily crue qu'elle allait s'étouffer sur place.- Qu…quoi.

- Tu m'as très bien entendu, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ton secret est en surter avec moi. Je me nomme Nocturelle Felléga, je suis nouvelle ici je viens d'arriver aujourd'hui et j'ai été envoyer à Gryffondor, comme toi je crois.

- Oui…Mais comment tu sais?

- C'est pas compliquer de remarquer quand une personne est différente des autres et quand tu l'as vois boire plus que huit verres de lait d'affiler tu te poses des question, sa m'étonne que personne ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

- Pas moi, personne ne sait que j'existe ici, n'y nulle par d'autre ailleurs. Répliqua tristement Lily.

- Pourtant moi je sais que tu existes, tout comme le garçon aux lunettes et aux cheveux en pétard. Rigola Nocturelle.

- Potter? Non, cela fait une semaine qu'il m'ignore.

- Ou qu'il t'espionne à ton incus.

- Non je ne crois pas, sa ne serais pas son genre.

- Tu sais les apparences son souvent trompeuse, même si une personne peux paraître vantarde et imbu d'elle-même, elle peut être totalement différente. Expliqua-t-elle.

- Là je suis sur que tu me parles de Potter. Dit Lily.

- Peut-être. Répondit-elle. Mais pourquoi te plains-tu de t'as solitude, je croyais que c'est ce que les Catwomans aimaient le mieux, la solitude.

- Oui, mais tu sais parfois elle pèse. C'est comme un chat, totalement indépendant, mais il finit toujours par avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occupé de lui et lui porter un tant soit peu d'attention et lui montrer qu'il conte pour quelqu'un même si se n'est qu'un petit rien. Si non il peut devenir avare et se mettre à en vouloir au monde entier pour ce qu'il n'a jamais eu, sortant ses griffes à la moindre approche au moindre signe…Expliqua-t-elle le regard perdu dans le vague.

- Comme toi.

- Oui…souffla doucement Lily.

- Tu es seule depuis combien de temps? Demanda Nocturelle en lui prenant la main dans un signe de réconfort.

- Cela a fait douze ans le vingt-cinq décembre.

- Depuis que tu as cinq ans?

- Oui…mes parents ont eu un accident de voiture et j'était avec eu…je me souviens des hurlements de ma mère, du regard terrifier de mon père qui l'avait pris dans ses bras et de moi qui regardait la scène sans vraiment comprendre, affolé par tout se bruit alors que mon cœur palpitait d'effrois, l'eau du lac se rapprochant de plus en plus…J'ai entendu un gros boume ensuite tout a commencer à s'embrouiller, ma respiration était prit dans ma gorge mon corps se ralentissant, je m'étouffais et j'avais beau me débattre il n'y avait rien à faire…puis se silence…j'avais peur, je voulais que mon père me prenne aussi dans ses bras, mais jamais il ne l'a fait, il ne le pouvait plus depuis un moment déjà tout comme ma mère qui s'était rompu le cou, le choque ayant été trop fort pour elle…Lily s'arrêta les larmes aux yeux, elle tourna son regard cristalliser vers Nocturelle qui la regardait palpiter et attrister, hésitant entre l'étonnement et les larmes.- Je me suis réveiller quelque jours plus tard dans une chambre d'hôpital, seule…Les médecins étaient subjugué que je m'en sois sortit, surtout que je n'avais aucune séquelle sur le plan mentale ce qui était étonnant d'après eux vue le temps que j'avais manqué d'air, j'aurais du être morte. Mais tous ce qu'il pouvait bien dire n'avait aucune importance pour moi, je me sentais changer de l'intérieur, je sentais de nouveaux sens dont celui de la vue et de l'ouïe augmenté. Et tu sais ce qui m'a mit sur la vois? Le chat à ma fenêtre, j'avais toujours adoré les chats et celui-là je l'avais vue à quelques reprises et je l'adorais et il est rester avec moi, il m'a tout appris. Quand je suis arriver avec lui au premier foyer d'accueille qui m'avait été assigner ma sœur était là et elle m'a jeté un regard méprisant, montrant toutes l'aversions qu'elle avait pour moi désormais. J'ai fait trois autres foyer d'accueille et je me suis enfuit. Ombre me protégeait, il veillait sur moi comme un père et ma présenter à d'autre chat que j'adore tout autant.

- Mais comment à tu fais pour survivre?

- J'ai fait comme eux, j'ai volé, qui aurait put inculper une enfant de huit ans pour tous ses crimes, surtout que personnes ne pouvait m'attraper. Rigola Lily.

- Alors tu dois ta survis à ton pouvoir?

- Au chat avant tout, mes seuls amis.

- Plus maintenant, je suis là et je ne compte pas te laisse filler.

- Et pourquoi veux-tu être mon ami?

- Premièrement tu viens de partager un secret immense avec moi que seul tes chats connaissait j'en suis sur et puis moi aussi j'en ai assez d'être seule parce que tout le monde me trouve différente et bizarre.

- Mais tu es bizarre et c'est ce qui fait ton originalité.

- Je sais et j'en suis fière, mais maintenant que j'ai une amie qui peut me comprendre, je ne veux pas qu'elle me fil entre les doigt.

- Tu savais que tu étais folle?

- Aussi folle que toi. Tu me fais visiter se château?

- Avec plaisir. Dit Lily qui la suivit en riant de la voir gambader.

…………………………….« Peut-être que cette année sera bien différente de ce que je pensais.»

Après deux heures à rire, elles rentrèrent à la salle commune qui grouillait de personnes.

- Tiens regarde monsieur cheveux en pétard et sa cour son de retour. Lui Souffla Nocturelle. Mais dit moi qui est le beau jeune homme avec les cheveux noir qui lui retombe dans le visage avec désinvolture?

- Sirius Black le meilleur ami de Potter. Expliqua Lily.

- Ha, d'accord, tu n'as pas envie de faire ami avec Potter que je face ami avec monsieur beau gosse?

Pour seule réponse Lily le donna un coup de coude dans le ventre. - Sa ne fait même pas une journée que tu es ici que tu fais déjà des projets d'avenir avec un sale chien.

- A vrai dire je t'ai un peu mentit je suis arriver hier après midi et on m'a assigné ma maison, mon dortoir que je n'ai pas osé visiter puisqu'il est avec toi, mais sa tu l'aurais sus si tu serais venu au repas hier.

- Vipère, je me demande pourquoi tu n'as pas été envoyer à Serpentard.

- Parce que je suis trop intelligente et trop belle pour y aller. Se vanta-t-elle en faisant battre ses cils comme des ailes d'oiseau mouche, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Je vois que tu as une bonne opinion de toi. Se moqua Lily. Aller viens je vais aller te…

- Hey Evans tu ne nous présentes pas! S'exclama une voix grave. - Faut dire que si elle est capable de t'endurer, c'est qu'elle est comme toi et alors je comprendrais que tu es honte de nous la présenter! Il éclata de son rire semblable a un aboiement ce qui fit hérisser le poile de Lily.

- Retourne dans ta niche Black, tu sais celle ou habite toute ta famille de Serpentard qui te ressemble! Cracha-t-elle.

Piqué à vif Sirius se redressa d'un bon prête à attaquer. - Peut-être que j'ai une famille une famille de Serpentard, mais au moins moi j'ai une famille!

Cette fois il était mort, elle voulait le tuer, le déchiqueter en charpie avec ses ongles, mais Nocturelle la retint toujours aussi calme, mais les sourcils froncé.

- Vaut toujours mieux ne plus avoir de famille que des gens qui nous méprise et qui nous obliges à allez vivre chez notre meilleur ami parce qu'elle nous traite comme un chien, mais faut dire que sa devrait pas te déranger, puisque c'est ce que tu as l'air d'être, un pauvre et minable chien sans valeur. Passe une bonne fin de journée. Dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique en prenant la main de Lily pour la mener aux dortoirs des filles, pendant que Sirius restait bouche bée et furieux.

- Comment tu as fait cela? Demanda Lily ébahit.

- Fait quoi?

- Sa, savoir toute ses choses…

- Tiens regarde c'est ici, tu me présentes à tes chats? Demanda-t-elle à son tour en évitant sa question.

- Oui, bien sur. Répondit-elle méfiante en ouvrant la porte du dortoir faisant tourner plusieurs petites têtes vers elles. Un petit chaton noir se redressa et poussa un miaulement en direction de Nocturelle alors qu'un plus grand à la fourrure flamboyante se mettait à lui cracher après.

- Calmez-vous c'est une amie, elle est nouvelle ici. Dit avec douceur Lily qui la prit par la main les menant vers eux. Elle se nomme Nocturelle, Nocturelle je te présente Ténèbre, dit-elle en montrant le chaton noir qui avait miauler. Le rouquin c'est Flocon…

- Attend pourquoi Flocon? Il est roux pas blanc.

- Parce que si tu regardes ses yeux tu ne verras qu'une pupille et une très pâle démarcation d'une couleur argenter.

- Je n'ai jamais vu cela…Dit-elle subjuguer en se mettant à fixer Flocon dans les yeux quelques minutes, avant de reporter son attention sur les autres.

- La petite blanche comme la neige, c'est Blanche, la noire et brune très foncer avec une patte blanche c'est Alanis, la jolie petite grise pâle avec de légère teinte de bleu c'est Crystale, la petite en mauve c'est Espérance, mais ne te fit pas à sa couleur elle change à volonté, elle pourrait prendre l'apparence de n'importe quel chat ici, comme devenir fuchsia. Et le dernier, mais non le moindre, c'est Ombre. Cette fois Lily montra un chat gris, bleu avec des rayures noires.

- Alors c'est lui se fameux chat super malin, il a plus l'air super câlin. Rigola-t-elle en le flattant doucement le chat se mit a ronronné de plus belle.

- Il n'est comme sa qu'avec certaine personne, ce qui veux dire compte toi chanceuse qu'il t'aime, parce qu'il a confiance en toi.

- Et bien j'en suis flatté.

- C'est moi ou tu aimes faire des jeux de mot et des rimes?

- J'adore! Ria la blonde.

- Moi qui trouvais que tu avais l'air méchante au premier coup d'œil je me suis lourdement tromper, toi aussi tu es câline.

- Ne jamais se fier aux apparences.

- Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, maintenant je vais utiliser ta phrase fatale pour déconcerter les gens. Blagua Lily.

- Dit se soir ces la pleine lune tu compte sortir?

- Mais bien sur elle est si belle, comment peut-on rester prit à l'intérieur quand elle nous sourit à l'extérieur?

- Je ne sais pas, mais je t'accompagne, cela fait des lunes que je l'attends.

Elles restèrent ainsi à parler l'une avec l'autre jusqu'à ce que la noirceur tombe et que le cadrant sonne minuit.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà, suite dans le prochain chapitre.

Merci à :

Lily078

Lunattica (Contente fatigante lol ; p)

Gody

Cloclochette

Ethanielle ou Lyla (Je suis désoler pour ton père…)

U.$.Hermy

Eterna de Solary

Clo Black

**Ps** : Je sais que c'est nul comme fin, mais bon je me rattraperais.

Bonne année tout le monde!


	4. Pleine lune

Coucou! Alors me revoilà pour un chapitre de Catwoman:**_ Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne._**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

Chapitre 4 : Pleine lune.

Le soir venu, Lily enfila un pentalong de cuire noir moulant avec des déchirures tel des rayures de chat accompagné d'un mini haut, ressemblant à une brassière dont les ganses s'entrecroisaient sur son ventre, ainsi que ses longues bottes noir à talons carré dont elle avait du mal à se séparer.

- Génial! S'exclama Nocturelle.

- Je suis du même avis. Rigola la concerner.- Bon tu es prête on va aller faire une jolie promenade au clair de lune.

- Oui, mais comment fait-on pour rejoindre le parc?

Lily lâcha un rire en lui faisant un clin d'œil.- On va descendre à ma manière. Dit-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre pour sauter sur sont rebord.

- Et si elle ne me plait pas cette manière? Demanda la blonde alors que son sourire se crispait sur ses lèvres.

- Il faudra que tu t'y accommodes.

Lily lui attrapa la main et sauta par la fenêtre l'entraînant avec elle. Cette dernière devint aussi raide qu'une planche et se retint d'hurler en fermant les yeux, se cramponnant à son amie du plus fort qu'elle pouvait. Se sentant tomber en chute libre sans jamais toucher le sol elle jeta un coup d'œil hésitant vers le sol. Nocturelle se sentit flancher en voyant qu'elle tombait en chute libre et que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus, cette fois c'était la fin, elle allait mourir et Lily qui restait calme. Le sol se rapprochait et elle aurait voulu crier, mais elle n'en était plus capable le son restait bloqué dans sa gorge et ses yeux qui ne voulaient plus se détacher de cette effroyable vision. Mais pourquoi fallait-il au nom du ciel que cette tour soit si haute! Elle réussit à fermer ses yeux qu'elle sentait devenir vitreux, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait le vertige et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait choisie de devenir amie avec une fille aussi folle qu'elle. Lily riait intérieurement en voyant sa nouvelle amie aussi terrifier, elle atterrit sur l'une des tours plus basses sautant des unes aux autres avec agilité, avant d'atteindre enfin la terre ferme où elle lâcha enfin Nocturelle, fermement agripper à elle.

- Tu sais, tu peux me lâcher on est arriver.

Tremblante, la blonde en trouva un œil craintif et aperçut avec soulagement le sol sous ses pieds. Elle lâcha Lily a son tour, fièrement.- Pff même pas eu peur, un vrai jeux d'enfant. Dit-elle fièrement.

Lily arqua un sourcil avant d'éclater de rire.

- Quoi, pourquoi tu ris? Après tout c'est vrai je n'ai pas eu peur, non mais qu'y a-t-il d'épeurant dans le fait de sauter du haut d'une tour d'une vingtaine, trentaine de mètre, n'importe qui peut le faire.

- Ouais, c'est pour sa que tu avais les larmes aux yeux et que tu t'agrippait a moi comme un chat affolé.

- Pas du tout, je jouais la comédie.

- Et les gémissements qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un chien?

- Mal de gorge. J'ai très mal a la gorge, tu vois je crois que je débute une petite grippe.

Lily poussa un soupire en secouant la tête.- Tu es désespérante.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Nocturelle.

La rousse lâcha un petit rire en se tournant vers elle de nouveau.- Pourquoi quoi? Répondit-elle.

Son amie fronça les fronça les sourcils en la dévisagent.- Pourquoi suis-je désespérante?

- Pourquoi ne le serais-tu pas?

Cette fois elle commençait sérieusement a lui taper sur les nerf a répondre à ses questions par une autre question.- Je ne sais pas, tout dépend de toi, pour moi je ne suis pas désespérante alors pourquoi pour toi le suis-je?

- Tu ne t'ai jamais dis que si une personne te disait que tu était désespérante, c'était peut-être parce que tu le pensais également, parce que c'était ce que tu laissais voir de toi au gens de ton entourage. Maintenant, pas que cette conversation philosophique ne m'intéresse pas, mais j'ai d'autre chien à fouetter. Ricana Lily en reprenant son chemin, Nocturelle sur les talons.

Elles avancèrent à pas de loup au travers le parc se dirigeant vers la partie boiser quand des bruits retentir aux oreille de Lily dont les sens s'aiguisèrent encore plus.

- Que se passe-t-il?

La concerner qui c'était retourné la regarda du coin de l'œil sa pupille se dilatant un peu plus.- Il y a quelque chose qui rode, tu l'as voit si haute et si ronde? La lune rie, elle rie de nous voir là, elle est de mauvais augure se soir et nous réserve bien des surprise…

- Quel genre de surprise? Demanda Nocturelle légèrement soucieuse.

- Du genre de celle qui se trouve tout prêt de nous et qui n'attend que le bon moment pour nous sauter dessus et essayer de nous dévorer. Répondit-elle d'un ton lugubre, d'une voix ou on pouvait discerner méfiance et amusement.

Mais cette réponse ne plus guère à son amie qui commença à regarder autour d'elle avec de léger mouvement de tête, craintive de savoir de quoi elle parlait, mais particulière craintive de comprendre. Elle ferma les yeux se recentrant pour ne pas perdre son calme.- Il a attendu que ses amis partent et est venu, il nous a sentit eux non.

- De quels amis parles-tu? Il est seul, je n'entends que le son de sa respiration qui s'accélère, l'adrénaline qui monte en lui, le goût de la chasse, mais particulièrement l'envie de viande fraîche. Murmura Lily. Elle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder dans la direction où il se trouvait, sachant très bien qu'il les entendait, mais qu'il ne portait pas attention à leur parole, trop distrait par leur odeur qui le trémoussait.- Quand je vais dire go, tu vas courir vers les bois, la le terrain est boisé et il sera plus difficile de te suivre si je ne peux le retenir, tu as l'air de savoir par ou se cache ses amis, ce qui fait que tu vas courir comme tu n'as encore jamais couru, car lui, il cour vite. Il attend…il attend…il attend……go!

Au même moment une immense bête surgit des bois et fonça sur eux à une vitesse plus que fulgurante. Nocturelle hésita, ne voulant pas l'abandonner, mais sachant qu'elle ne ferait que l'encombré elle partit à courir dans les bois à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle entendit avec horreur des bruits de pas la suivre. Elle essaya d'accélérer l'allure en passant entre les arbres en zigzaguant, mais peine perdue, mais bientôt les bruits disparurent et elle n'entendit plus que les siens.

De son côté Lily avait du usée du fouet accroché à sa ceinture pour retenir l'animal avide de sang et de chair. Il avait réussit à lui échapper en lui plantant ses griffes dans le ventre et en quelque seconde à peine avait réussit à rattraper Nocturelle qui courait à toute allure, comme si sa vie en dépendait…ce qui était juste. Elle l'avait rattrapé avec difficulté et l'avait agrippé à la gorge pour le tirer avec force vers elle, le faisant s'étaler de tout son long, la rage bouillant dans ses veines. Elle recula de quelque pas alors que l'animal enragé se relevait, poussant de fort grognement qui ne présageait rien de bon. Lily tenta de le maîtriser de nouveau avec son fouet, mais celui-ci l'attrapa et lui arracha des mains avant de partir à courir après elle.

- Tu veux jouer mon gros chien on va jouer, je vais te montrer comme les chats son rusés, ricana-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. La jolie rousse ne perdit pas de temps et grimpa dans un arbre en poussant des grognements félins en direction du loup.- Chhhh, siffla Lily en essayant de le griffer pendant qu'il essayait de sauter jusqu'à sa branche pour la mettre en pièce, sans grand succès. Elle se positionna prête à lui bondir dessus au moindre faux geste. Le loup-garou fini par se calmer, s'épuisant plus qu'autre chose et commença à jeter des regards autour de lui pour cherché de quoi faire descendre sa proie. Il regarda le tronc d'arbre un moment et Lily crue apercevoir l'ébauche d'un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. Il le saisit fermement et commença à le secouer, faisant lâcher prise au racines qui s'accrochait au sol de toute leur force, mais en vain. Elle profita du fait qu'il soit occuper pour lui bondir dessus, plantant fortement ses griffes dans ses épaules. Il poussa un hurlement dément en se débattant comme un fou, lui envoyant des coup de pattes, bougeant, courant au travers la forêt, se laissant tomber sur le dos avec force pour essayer de la faire tomber, mais elle s'accrocha de toute ses force esquivant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.- Tu ne fais pas le poids. Ricana-t-elle en lui en empoignant les poiles pour tirer dessus avec force. Elle attentait qu'il cède pour s'enfuir, n'ayant pas la force de courir à une vitesse incroyable dans l'état où elle était.- Tu n'aurais pas du te frotté à moi et encore moins t'en prendre à mon amie, je suis plus forte et plus maligne, toi tu n'es qu'un sale bâtard de chien. Mais son haute ne semblais pas l'écouter trop préoccuper par sa présence sur son dos, ses griffes dans son épaule gauche et sa main qui tirait vivement ses poiles de tête. Un long moment passa, Lily commençant à sérieusement s'épuiser. Il profita de sa faiblesse pour lui agripper le coup et la faire lâcher prise d'un coup sec, poussant une plainte quand elle lui arracha de la peau, avant de resserrer l'emprise de sa main sur sa gorge et de l'envoyer contre un arbre. La rousse eu le souffle couper et retomba mollement au sol, se redressant avec difficulté, mais le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, le loup se tenait déjà devant elle prêt à la mettre en lambeau. Elle ne sut pas très bien ce qui se passa par la suite, mais un cerf d'un blanc pur surgit de nulle part, attaquant férocement l'animal en bramant à plein poumon. Il semblait lui dire quelque chose, mais son esprit engourdit n'essaya même pas de comprendre…Elle perdit connaissance du temps qui passa lorsqu'elle baissa la tête les yeux fermer, mais elle eu l'impression d'être rester ainsi des heures durant, ne comprenant même plus ce qui se passait. Elle sentit quelqu'un lui attraper doucement la taille la faisant lâcher un gémissement douloureux.

Lorsqu'il apprit que Lily était en danger, James couru a une vitesse folle, écoutant ce qui se passait autour pour essayer de les repérer. Il se rendit compte qu'il tournait en rond sans jamais trouvé la direction qu'il devait prendre quand un crie perçant raisonna au travers la forêt…«Remus». Pensa-t-il en se remettant à courir à vive allure. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu de l'incident, il vit son ami lancer avec une force inouïe Lily contre un arbre. Il la regarda horrifier retomber sur le sol comme une poupée de chiffon et crus pendant un instant qu'elle était morte. En voyant son dos se soulever légèrement, il ne perdit pas de temps pour se jeter sur Remus qui était sur le point de faire d'elle son dîner. Il avait beau lui crier de la laisser tranquille, ses mots ne le toucher pas plus qu'une mauvaise herbe, alors il lui donna un nouveau coup de corne dans les côtes et celui-ci fini par décamper. James reprit rapidement apparence humaine et se projeta sur sa bien aimé toujours au sol. Il s'accroupit près d'elle et enroula sa taille de ses mains la faisant gémir de douleur. Il regarda écoeurer sa main pleine de sang et perdit toute notion de ce qui les entourait, ne pensant plus qu'au fait que Remus, enfin le loup-garou l'avait griffer et qu'elle semblait a peine consciente. Il la souleva comme si elle n'était qu'une plume et couru jusqu'aux château du plus vite qu'il le put, donnant une dernière pensée à son ami martyriser qui se morfondrait sur ce qu'il avait fait et surtout tremblerait à l'idée qu'on découvre son secret… Il jeta un regard à la lune jaune, qui semblait s'amuser de cette nuit, son visage démoniaque reprenant le dessus. Décidément, la nouvelle lune n'était source que de mauvaise augure….

Voilà un autre Chapitre de terminer. Désoler pour le temps que je met, mais j'ai beaucoup de chose a faire, donc les fics que j'écrive avec Luna. J'espère que vous avez aimer, sa serait gentil de me laisser de petit commentaire.

Merci à :

Lunattica

Gody

Ethanielle

Oceanne Black

U..Hermy

Lily078

Alpo

Jamesie-cass

Helene

Eterna ou Solary


	5. Secrets

**_Les personnages de cette fics appartienne a J.K.Rowling sauf certain qui son de ma création et je tien aussi a préciser que comme il m'appartienne j'apprécierais que personne ne les reprenne_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

Chapitre 5 : Secrets

Elle sentait les choses se précipiter autour d'elle, des gens marchaient de long en large de la pièce, les talons claquants avec force dans ses oreilles. « Je ne sais comment vous vous êtes fait cela….» raisonna fortement une voix. Elle sentait des odeurs, une particulièrement, elle adorait cette odeur…elle ne savait dire ce que c'était, mais elle l'aimait, elle l'avait déjà sentit, mais elle ne la reconnaissait pas. Un bruit aigu lui transperça les oreilles la faisant se redresser vivement. La présence à c'est côté sursautant de son brutale réveille.

Ben dit d'on Evans, tu es de bonheur sur le qui vive. Dit la voix près d'elle. Lily tourna la tête et sursauta à son tour à la vue de James.

Que fais-tu là Potter? Demanda-t-elle son cœur recommençant à prendre un battement régulier.

Il la regarda un sourcil arqué.- J'attendait que tu te réveille pour savoir si tu allais bien. Il prit un instant de pose en la dévisageant légèrement.- tu te souviens des évènements de la veille?

Elle le regarda, ses longs cheveux roux lui retombant devant le visage alors qu'elle fouillait dans sa mémoire, ses yeux firent le tour de la pièce et tombèrent sur Lupin, le cillement revenant dans sa tête alors qu'il affichait une nouvelle grimace de douleur.Elle assimila…Lupin grimaçant de douleur, madame Pomfresh murmurant des mot pour son blesser…« Je ne sais comment vous, vous êtes fait cela...» des marques de griffe…Une douleur lui emplit le ventre sur lequel elle porta une main…loup-garou.

Oui. Répondit-elle à James sans même sans rendre compte, les mots sortant seule de sa bouche. Elle sentit son regard la détailler encore quelques secondes.

Dans se cas je crois que tu as compris que la bêtes et Remus ne font qu'un.

Se n'est pas une bête. Le défendit-elle.- Tu dis n'importe quoi Potter, c'est un simple animal qui souffre en silence et qui n'espère que comme tout les êtres vivant avoir sa place dans se monde et malheureusement pour Lupin, il a hériter de cette animal, cette animal affamer qui n'est jamais rassasier.

James arqua un sourcil en la regardant.- Je ne voulais pas t'offensé Evans, je ne faisait que dire bête car le terme loup-garou effraye trop souvent les gens.

Elle se tourna vers lui les sourcils froncer.- Je n'ai jamais peur et tu le sais, lui dit-elle plus gentiment, mais gardant tout de même son habituelle ton froid.

Tout le monde à peur quoi que tu dises.

Pas de lui, si tu es ici je suppose que c'est parce que Nocturelle t'à trouver ce qui explique pourquoi elle a employer le terme ami vis-à-vis de lui, mais bien sur il fallait que se soit sur toi qu'elle tombe. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais elle l'en empêcha.- Comment va-t-elle?

Il haussa les épaules.- Aucune idée, Sirius la guette, elle est là-bas. James lui pointa un lit plus loin où un jeune homme en noir faisait les cents pas.

Black s'inquiète?

D'après toi, quand elle nous a trouvé elle était terrorisé, elle pleurait à chaud de larmes. Sirius la prit en charge le temps que j'aille te chercher et que Peter aille prévenir l'infirmière. Ce qui est sur c'est qu'il ne t'avait pas manqué, mais bizarrement madame Pomfresh n'a pas l'air de s'en faire pour le fait que tu es été griffé au ventre par un loup-garou.

Lily haussa les épaules à son tour.- Que veux-tu tout le monde n'est pas aussi mauviette que toi Potter, il y a des gens qui supporte mieux les petites blessures.

James manqua de s'étouffer.- Petites blessures, tes folles! Il t'a presque déchiqueté le ventre.

Tu as exagère promptement, se n'était que des égratignures si non je vois pas comment j'aurais fait pour pouvoir fuir. Tu as du voir pire sous le coup de l'adrénaline. Lui lança-t-elle.

Il parut légèrement offensé.- Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais je sais ce que je vois. Si tu ne me crois pas défait le bandage.

Pas besoin et puis Pomfresh me tuerait, mais si tu étais plus logique tu réaliserais que s'il m'avait déchiqueté à moitié le ventre, je ne pourrais pas m'asseoir.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit et il se renfrogna.

Lily afficha un sourire.- Tu as tout comprit, maintenant vas voir ton petit copain qui à plus besoin de toi que moi et apporte lui du réconfort.

James continua à la fixer avant de se lever et de se diriger vers le lit à Remus, mais il se stoppa en chemin revenant légèrement sur ses pas.- Une dernière chose Evans, pourquoi t'était tu habillé ainsi pour sortir.

Parce que j'aime mettre du cuire la nuit. Lui lança-t-elle sans hésitation avec un petit sourire félin aux lèvres.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le lit à Nocturelle qui dormait paisiblement. Elle était extrême blanche et avait l'air épuisé, ses membres faisant de léger sursaut imperceptible pour l'homme humain. Lily se pencha et observa son ami dormir essayant de percevoir les battement de son cœur. Pourtant toute ce que ses oreilles captait était le son des pas de Sirius, ce qui lui tapait royalement sur les nerf.

Tu ne pourrais pas te trouver une chaise et t'asseoir ou bien aller marcher ailleurs, tu vas la réveiller à force de faire autant de bruit.

Ta gueule Evans tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner. Lui cracha-t-il, elle crut presque percevoir les aboiements d'un chien dans ses paroles.

Elle poussa un grognement de mécontentement.- Écoute moi bien le cabot, jusqu'ici tu l'as détestait et tu me détestais, mais le pire c'est qu'elle est ma meilleures amie. Ce qui fait que tu vas aller promener tes quatre répugnantes pattes de chien ailleurs et foutre patience aux autres.

Pour ton information j'ai deux jambes Evans et je suis un humain et tes ordres tu peux te les mettre où je pense.

Lily prit une profondes inspiration s'exhortant au calme.- Très bien je vais être plus explicite et rentrer dans ton jeux de chien galeux. Va te branler la queue ailleurs, on est dans une infirmerie et elle à besoin de calme et se n'est pas l'emmerdeur que tu es qui se retrouve avec quatre pattes et deux queues une fois de temps en temps qui va venir me faire chier!

Sirius la regarda avec dédain.- Du calme minou, parce que le chien galeux il mord.

Et le minou est très dangereux lorsqu'on le provoque. Siffla-t-elle menaçante.

Le silence s'installa entre eux pendant qu'il se dévisageait avec haine, pour voir qui cèderait le premier. Sirius fini par céder et tourna les talons allant rejoindre Remus et James.- Emmerdeur…grogna-t-elle entre ses dents. Son pou était calme, et elle sentait que ses sens en alerte se détendaient peu à peu. Après un temps qui parut indéfini elle se leva et demanda la permission à madame Pomfresh de partir, permission qui lui fut accordé. Elle monta à la tour et s'enferma dans la salle de bain du dortoir où elle défit lentement le bandage qui lui encerclait la taille. Elle effleura sa peau de ses doigts, sentant à peine les quatre bosses qu'avaient laissé les griffures.

J'ai eu de la chance que Pomfresh me mette se bandage, je n'imagine pas la réaction des autre s'il avait vue comme mes plait cicatrise vite…vivement que Nocturelle sorte et que cette histoire soit vite oublier si non beaucoup de secrets pourrait être révéler…

« Je sens que tous cela va mal tournée, Black était déjà un obstacle, mais si Potter se rajoute se sera pire et pourvut que Lupin ne se souvienne de rien…Les choses vont se corser…»

Navré, petit chapitre encore, mais l'important c'est qu'il soit la. Personnellement je ne le trouve pas si mal, j'espère que vous serez du même point de vue si non mieux. Merci beaucoup a ceux qui mon envoyer des reviews!

Lunattica

Jamesie-cass

Gody

U.S.Hermy

Delphine

Misstyc

Ethanielle

Bizou!

**_Marie-lune_**


End file.
